


私人会场

by Fusou



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusou/pseuds/Fusou
Summary: 菲力酱生日快乐哈菲力帝弥无差时间线大概是五年中老师在睡觉帝弥变疯后
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	私人会场

这是帝弥托利发高烧的第三天。菲利克斯把衣服打湿敷在他额头上，帝弥托利脸上不正常的红依然没有褪下。菲利克斯的脸色更差了，扶着无意识的帝弥托利半坐起来，缓缓喂下半碗水。没有医师，也没有药品，唯一能依靠的只有帝弥托利的免疫力。

帝弥托利是菲利克斯的俘虏。菲利克斯的运气很好，沿着线索一路追踪就发现了这头被逼到末路的野兽。发狂的野兽——或者说他曾经的殿下——盘踞在半倒塌的废墙下，喉咙里搅着呜咽和咆哮，明显不能被当做是有正常理性的人。被油腻和血污盘结起来的肮脏毛发让菲利克斯想起了贫民区里的动物。他和兽唯一的区别只有身着的损坏严重的重甲。帝弥托利没有认出站在他面前的菲利克斯，拄着利齿都被磨钝的枪缓缓站起来，摆着攻击的姿势。菲利克斯拧着眉拔出剑。  
以学院的时候两人切磋的记录来看，菲利克斯的赢面只有三成。他不得不凝重地审视面前人的每一个动作，以及回忆起他的惯用手和发力点。  
两人没有交手，帝弥托利的枪没有支撑住他的主人，帝弥托利脸朝下重重摔倒在地。菲利克斯犹豫了下，还是收起剑疾步走向帝弥托利。

可以肯定的是帝弥托利是因为伤口发炎而高烧，化脓的地方只做了初步的处理，菲利克斯用自己的衬衫撕成条做了绷带，再用剩下的部分打湿了用来冷敷。他在清洗王子的身体的时候还发现了很多已经结疤的武器伤，像沟壑一样遍布这具身体。最重要的不是他的伤口，他的精神状态更令人担心。帝弥托利的身体情况显然不支持菲利克斯拖着他进行长途移动到有医生的地方，放着也不是办法。菲利克斯越考虑越头大，啧了一声，把捡来的柴火踢得七零八落，走出去转换心情。  
他们停留在一座荒废不久的村落里。战争虽未至，其阴云却已经从边境席卷到这里，从屋内和道路上一片杂乱可以看出原来的住民们走的有多么匆忙。  
菲利克斯虽是出门换换心情，但也不敢走远，靠在墙上望着月亮发呆。愁绪由心而生，他哪里也逃不了。  
他的发呆被屋里细碎的声音打断。菲利克斯冲回屋里，看到帝弥托利在床上不安分地扭动。他不知道自己发呆了多久，而在这段时间里，帝弥托利身上渗出的汗珠已经打湿了床单。他像溺亡前的旅人般挣扎着，嘴里呢喃着不能分辨的呓语。这一光景无疑吓坏了菲利克斯，他不知道如何是好。  
他在慌乱里想起小时候生病的时候，乳娘会握着他的手彻夜安慰看护。这对于因为生病而变弱小变敏感的人来说是莫大的鼓励。但他对帝弥托利做不到这样。如果是杜笃应该做得到，甚至希尔凡和英谷利特都有可能做得到。但他菲利克斯做不到。他可以收到情报后就丢下手头的事务轻装出发寻找帝弥托利，可以背着全副武装的帝弥托利步行三公里到最近的废弃村落，也可以憋一口真气目不斜视地清洗帝弥托利的身体和伤口，可以精神紧张地看护帝弥托利度过两晚，但他没有办法对帝弥托利做更加亲密的事情。  
他心中有愧，也有邪念。  
他只敢一遍遍地擦拭帝弥托利的身体降温，把渗血的绷带更换一轮，最后精神疲惫地拖一把凳子在床边坐下，开始向神，魔鬼，先祖和亡灵无助地祈祷。  
夜半的风从荒野那边吹来，像万千流民的尖啸和恸哭，而他菲利克斯的悲伤，却只是这众多痛失爱人、亲人、乡土的悲伤中的一缕。


End file.
